Would it Matter?
by Lilly Winters
Summary: Vincent thinks over his life and what he has become. He soon begins to question life and wonders where it is all headed. An unikely friend may be there to save the dark Gunslinger. Vincent and Cloud Friendship!


**A/N**

**Here is a new sort of fic, at least for me it is. It is a friendship one between Vincent and Cloud. Basically, Vincent becomes severely depressed as he thinks over his life, so much that he considers suicide. But Cloud arrives and saves him by talking with him and giving him a reason. I didn't like this one as much as the others but maybe you guys will. Review!**

**I do not own Final fantasy 7 or the characters or the song Would it matter by Skillet. Enjoy!**

_If I wasn't here tomorrow  
>Would anybody care<br>If my time was up I wanna know  
>You were happy I was there<br>If I wasn't here tomorrow  
>Would anyone lose sleep<em>

Vincent stepped onto the Shinra Mansion's roof, gazing over the lifeless, sleeping town. A dull emptiness filled his soul as he reviewed his life. What did he really get out of it? He had been experimented on, mutated, and turned into a monster, pushing society away and out of his life. He glanced at his golden claw, the gleam of the moon reflecting off.

_If I wasn't hard and hollow  
>Then maybe you would miss me<em>

"Would anyone even notice?" He mumbled to himself.

He had been cold and dark ever since the incident of Hojo. Even his friends were pushed away when they tried to help.

"I was too cold for anyone to miss me. No one could possibly care."  
>He pulled out Cerberus, eyeing the trigger and the build of the gun.<p>

"Another punishment I deserve…"

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
>Someone that I like better<br>I can never forget  
>So don't remind me of it forever<em>

He saw his reflection and growled lowly. His turned his face away from it and pushed the gun out of sight. He did not like what he saw, what he had become.

"A monster. That is all I will ever be."

He raised his claw up to his face, skimming across his delicate, snowy skin.

"If I were to change, would it matter? Could they forgive me after what I have all ready become?"

_What if I just pulled myself together  
>Would it matter at all<br>What if I just try not to remember  
>Would it matter at all<br>All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<br>Would it matter at all_

He did not hear someone step onto the roof in time to leave. He turned and saw Cloud. The blonde remained still, unfazed. He smile weakly and crossed over silently.

"I thought I would find you here." He stated.

Vincent eyed his companion before facing the town once more. He remained quiet, silently praying that Cloud did not hear what he had just said. He did not want to be a burden to his friends. They had enough to worry about. They did not need to be concerned with the feelings of the dark Vincent Valentine. Though his face remained emotionless, Cloud could see Vincent was in deep, emotional pain. Not one to speak much of feelings himself, Cloud stepped beside his friend and gazed up at the sky.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow  
>Would anybody care<br>Still stuck inside this sorrow  
>I've got nothing and going nowhere<em>

"What's bothering you, Vince?"

He merely shook his head.

"Is it something about Lucrecia?"

His head lifted slightly at the mention of the name. All at once, memories and emotions coursed through his body. So much at once, it was almost painful. He cradled his head in his hand and rubbed his temples.

"I want it all to disappear." He whispered.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
>Someone that I like better<br>I can never forget  
>So don't remind me of it forever<em>

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows in question and surprise.

"What?"

Vincent had forgotten of the blonde's presence and simply gazed up at him. Cloud took a seat beside him, his legs hanging of the edge of the roof and looked down below. He could see the rusty gates of the Mansion. It felt as though they were in a prison.

"Was this your prison, Vincent?"

He eyed his friend suspiciously, unsure of where their conversation was leading.

"My life is my prison." He replied solemnly.

"What has got you up here completely alone?"

He smiled sadly.

"I have always been alone. It is the same for tonight."

But Cloud was not buying it. He shook his head.

"No. Something else is bothering you so you might as well tell me so that we don't just sit up here in silence."

Vincent did not budge.

"We are friends, right?"

He looked up.

"What?

"Friends support each other. They are there for each other. Let us be there for you."

_What if I just pulled myself together  
>Would it matter at all<br>What if I just try not to remember  
>Would it matter at all<br>All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<br>Would it matter at all_

He was not used to discussing his feelings and thought openly, especially with a man such as Cloud who usually kept to himself. He was surprised when he began speaking. They both were.

"Have you ever wondered what this world would be like without you, Cloud?"

He remained silent.

"Did you ever wonder if it would matter if you had ever existed?"

"I used to."

"But?"

He sighed and stood up.

"But then I realized that I do have a reason to exist."

He looked up and faced him, eying him in question.

"A reason?"

He nodded.

"You guys taught me to move on. I used to think that life was not worth living when Aeris died. The only thing I ever wanted was to get revenge for her death and then die myself. But then I realized that that would not help anything. It wouldn't bring her back, it wouldn't solve my problems. Whether you realize it or not, Vincent, this world needs you in one way or another."

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
>Someone that I like better<br>Can you help me forget  
>Don't wanna feel like this forever...forever<em>

He scanned the city as he thought.

"A reason…" He sighed.

"You just have to find your reason. You may want to live for your friends, for yourself, or for this world. Whatever it is, we will be there every step of the way, helping in any way we can." He managed to smile at his depressed friend, his friend nearing the edge of depression and suicide.

Vincent was confused. This was not the Cloud he knew. The Cloud he knew was too stuck on the thoughts of his life, too absorbed in the death of Aeris to share his feelings with others or show concern for other's feelings. Perhaps he really did find his reason.

Cloud turned to leave, but stopped.

"Oh, and about what you said earlier, yes it would matter."

"What?" Vincent stood at that.

"If you died right now, I can think of plenty of people who would mourn deeply. Even if you can't see it, your friends do need you, no matter how cold or dark you seem to yourself."

_If I live tomorrow  
>Would anybody care<br>Stuck in this sorrow  
>Going nowhere<em>

"I didn't want you to hear that." Vincent mumbled. He did not want to be a burden.

"Maybe I heard it for a reason."

He was about to leave but Vincent stepped forward.

"Wait."

"What?"

"That night, when everything happened with Kadaj, you asked me if sins are ever forgiven."

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever find the answer?"

"I did."

"Are they?"

_All the chances that have passed me by  
>Would it matter if I gave it one more try<br>Would it matter at all_

He walked over to his desperate friend, placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled.

"Yes, they are, Vincent."

**A/N**

**Eh. It was okay, I guess lol. I hope you guys at least liked it. Reviews greatly appreciated!**


End file.
